


undertone

by xianyi517



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bruce Wayne is Jason Todd's Parent, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:06:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22646875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xianyi517/pseuds/xianyi517
Summary: 杰森想搬出布鲁斯卧室，却没有成功过。
Relationships: Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 44





	undertone

**Author's Note:**

> 我已经尽力了。  
> 太难了。

这已经不是第一次杰森提出要搬出布鲁斯的房间了。  
“我是说，我一定要搬出去，这也太奇怪了。”  
布鲁斯穿着居家服，从书桌后面投来疑惑的眼神：“事实上，这并不是一件奇怪的事情，父子一起睡很正常。”  
“我认为那正常不包括已经成年了的儿子，更何况我们还没有血缘关系。”杰森据理力争。  
“如果你担心的是这个的话，”布鲁斯露出一个恍然大悟的表情，“我保证我有一直把你当做我的亲儿子。”他的表情诚恳，一双钢蓝色的眼睛直直地注视过去，看上去诚意满满。有谁能拒绝布鲁西宝贝深情的眼瞳呢？  
“不，我说的不是这个……”杰森感到了一股挫败感，“我是说，哪怕是亲儿子，也是不会每天早上醒来都在父亲怀里的。”  
他明明记得他晚上睡觉时有注意和布鲁斯拉开距离，小心翼翼地睡在了最角落。可是早上一醒来，他仍然在床的中央，布鲁斯的怀里！

“我怕你会睡不好。”布鲁斯撇撇嘴，透亮的眼睛里似乎有一点点的闪烁，看起来委屈极了。  
“这样我才会更睡不好！”  
好吧，杰森说谎了，事实上他每天晚上睡的都很好，安稳的不像是他应该拥有的睡眠。  
“我怕我会睡不好。”布鲁斯连忙改口。  
我管你睡不睡的好！杰森很想这样怒吼出声，却还是挫败在布鲁斯的眼神攻势下。  
冲着儿子撒娇也太过分了吧！他的手一把捂在了脸上，只能愤愤地转身离去。

他没看到的背后，布鲁斯露出一个志得意满的笑容。  
不过在怕杰森睡不好这点上，他的确没有撒谎。在睡一起后的前两天他就发现了，杰森基本每天晚上都在做噩梦，只有靠他抱着安抚才平静的下来。  
现在这一点的确有所好转，但是万一这症状又复发了怎么办？  
作为一个关爱儿子的好父亲，他肯定要杜绝一切对儿子的伤害。

我确定这绝对不叫正常！  
在一个再次在布鲁斯怀里醒来的早上，杰森咬牙切齿地想。  
这已经是第二次了，第二次感受到某个明显的形状。某个炙热的、半硬的东西正抵在他的身上，僵得他连动也不敢动一下。  
他知道这对男人来说很正常，不就是晨勃嘛，他自己也有过。  
但是！这也太他妈尴尬了！

今天一定要解决这个问题。杰森下定了决心。  
他听见身后传来一声拉长的鼻音，在自己身上的手臂也开始动了起来，明白这是布鲁斯清醒的先兆。  
果然，几秒后耳边就传来了男人性感的声音。  
“宝贝儿，早上好。”

一点都不好！  
杰森清清嗓子，决心这次一定要好好谈谈。  
他开口，诚挚地建议道：“布鲁斯，你是不是该找个女人了？”  
话一说出口，他就恨不得咬掉自己的舌头，碎发后的耳朵也红了一半。为什么儿子还要给老子提这种建议啊？  
但是他只能硬着头皮继续往下说：“你看，你是不是应该更多地维护一下花花公子的人设？”  
“嗯？”布鲁斯发出一声疑惑的声音，“不啊，我在外面的女伴还是一日一换，这还不够吗？”  
不想去了解布鲁斯是真傻还是装傻，杰森已经开始受不住了。他猛地转身，面对面地看向了布鲁斯蓝色的眼睛，膝盖恶意地在小布鲁斯上顶送了一下，满意地听见了布鲁斯压抑在喉咙深处的一声闷哼。  
“那这个怎么说？难不成还要我帮你解决吗？”

我真傻，真的。  
杰森欲哭无泪，只想回到一分钟前抽那个时候的自己一巴掌。  
我怎么就不知道祸从口出呢？  
他那句话一出口就意识到哪里不太对，只觉得房间里的空气都粘稠了起来，布鲁斯一双眼睛饶有趣味地盯着他。  
然后等到他意识到的时候，他的姿势已经换了。  
他整个人趴在了布鲁斯的胸膛上，抬头就是布鲁斯宽厚的下巴。而布鲁斯把他微微撑起，自己坐了起来靠在了床头，一双眼睛直盯着他看。  
杰森这才发现，他正两腿分开坐在布鲁斯的腿上，若是伏下身子便是布鲁斯的性器。

都到这个地步了，谁怕谁！  
杰森心一横，就伸手去解布鲁斯的睡袍。那件高档的丝质睡袍只在腰间有松松的一个结，他一拉便全部敞开，露出下面饱满的胸膛和腹肌。  
杰森没有管那些，只盯着下面的三角短裤看。那边鼓鼓囊囊，透着那层布料基本就能勾勒出惊人的尺寸。  
他咽了口口水，顶着自己想逃跑的心往前凑，伏低身子把嘴送到那边。以前学习过的东西不知为何拼命从脑海深处往外跳，他便跟着做，颤巍巍地伸出舌头舔了舔。  
隔着层短裤基本没有什么味道，只感受到那热度和坚硬。倒是布料被他的口水浸湿，紧贴在那性器上，显出更多细节来。  
杰森又是含又是舔，横着把那阴茎大半包在嘴里，又伸出舌头隔着层布料向前摩挲。  
布鲁斯看着自家养子乖巧的样子，只觉得下半身快要爆炸了，被束缚在这紧身的短裤里越发难受，偏偏杰森又隔了层布料去挑逗，朦朦胧胧又并不真切。

“杰森，”他哑着嗓子开口，“你的技术好像很好，是不是在哪里学过？”  
杰森心一惊，差点没下意识咬下去，但小布鲁斯还是被突如其来的一下弄得一抖。他连忙安抚性地又舔了两口，用牙去咬内裤的松紧带，希望借此转移布鲁斯的注意力。  
他才不会告诉布鲁斯，他刚被收养的时候总有学校里的同学带着恶意喊他韦恩家的小娼妓。他虽然知道布鲁斯就是蝙蝠侠，却也担心他收养自己是别有所图，便自己偷偷地查资料学习相关的知识。直到时间久了明白这只是误会一场，才悄咪咪把这些都压在了心底。  
鬼才知道现在还会有用上的机会啊！

杰森用牙叼住内裤的边缘往下一拉，小布鲁斯便从那直接跳了出来，还在他脸上打了一下。  
有一股浓郁的男性气味从那边散发出来，杰森低头，直接含住了小半根阴茎，再用舌根和口腔上壁猛地一挤。  
突然这一下刺激过了头，温暖的内壁可非湿凉的布料可以比，布鲁斯“嘶”地倒吸一口凉气，看见他的男孩嘴角噙着一抹得意的笑容，便明白他是故意的。  
不过看在杰森这么认真的份上，他决定原谅这一次调皮。

这还不算完。  
阴茎的上部被完全包裹在口腔中，杰森又用舌头去细细描摹龟头的形状，舌尖在最光滑的地方一圈圈打转，偶尔还去突袭一下马眼。  
他感受到马眼处一点湿润，便得意地把它卷席进自己的口腔深处，故意作的咂咂有声，仿佛一副很享受的样子。这是一种咸腥腥的甜，不过并不算难吃。杰森还在最顶端吸嘬了一下，凭借吸力又挤压出来一点。

布鲁斯受不了这个，他眯起了眼，几乎想抓着杰森的黑发往下按。  
但是这个坏小子却故意抬起了头，冲他露出一个挑衅的笑容。阴茎从他嘴中退出时发出“啵”的一声，上半部分因沾了淫液晶晶亮的，还有银丝跟着挂在他的嘴角。  
杰森暗示性地舔了舔唇，已经艳红了的唇后面还露出两颗小虎牙。布鲁斯只觉得一股热血往上涌，但在布鲁斯还没反应过来的时候，杰森便再次趴了下去。

他这次照顾的是布鲁斯的阴囊。  
他在男性浓密的毛发处找到了那两颗宝物，便冲上去收获自己的战利品。浓郁的气味直冲着他的鼻腔，但是杰森完全没有退缩，把整个包进了自己的嘴里，并用口腔壁肆意挤压，感受内部睾丸的形状。  
过了一会似是觉得没有意思了，他便又去宠幸另外一颗。直到后来布鲁斯黑色的阴毛都沾上了口水，乖巧地服帖在那里。

于是杰森又顺着根部向上征服，一点一点地用舌头舒展开那些褶皱，似乎是要照顾到那角角落落。  
这是一场漫长的征程。  
他螺旋式地向上舔弄，直到再次来到顶部，划过那冠状沟。  
这次他没有再吝啬，而是直接把整根都尽力吞了下去。  
这实在是太大了。  
杰森的整个口腔都被塞满，阴茎直接顶到了最深处，但仍是塞不下一整根。

但布鲁斯受不住了。  
他的性器整个被口腔包裹，温暖而紧致的触感与之前的挑逗完全不同。  
他抓住了杰森的黑发往下按，又挺了挺自己的腰。

太深了……  
当整个口腔被塞满后杰森只剩下这个感想。浓郁的男性气息和阴茎独有的味道似乎朦胧了他的大脑，连他的思想都变得缓慢起来。  
那根阴茎已经抵到了他的喉咙处，却还是拼命往里面挤，直压着他的喉管。  
他想干呕却又呕不出来，只能调动着嘴里的一切肌肉去抗拒，都殊不知这个行为只能带给男人更深的快感。

然后有什么从他的口腔里炸裂开来。  
这是一种独特的腥味，从他的口里鼻里灌进来，又咸又腥。  
他下意识地吞咽，却发现自己不可能完全吞下去，便任由它们从自己的嘴里淌出，又顺着皮肤往下滑。  
他直起身子，发现占据嘴里最大空间的那物终于退去，便恍惚着坐在那里。

布鲁斯在那时候已经感受到了快感的顶峰。  
他看着杰森一脸迷糊地抬起头，眼神还是迷离不见焦距，只是眼角的嫣红说明了刚才被欺负的有多狠。  
那白色的浊液不止在他的嘴边，还有在他的鼻尖，胸膛和腹部，甚至还有一小道还顺着他胸肌的沟壑往下滑。  
布鲁斯只觉得心痒痒的，便故意压低了用蝙蝠侠的声线。  
低沉的低音炮在杰森的耳边响起：“杰森，你也起来了。”  
在这一瞬间杰森恢复了意识：“不，你别过来…唔！”

Fin.


End file.
